


A Bigger Heart I Have Never Seen

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas Ficlets [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: No one does Christmas quite like P.K. does





	A Bigger Heart I Have Never Seen

One of Carey’s favourite things about PK is how excited he gets about Christmas. As much as Carey likes Christmas himself, P.K. is on an entirely different level.  
He goes all out, he gets the largest Christmas tree he can possibly fit into the living room and then proceeds to let it disappear underneath so many decorations, Carey’s not even sure there’s actually a tree underneath all of it. From Thanksgiving on his playlist consists of more Christmas songs than not, and they somehow end up watching every Christmas movie they can catch on TV and a few that they can’t.

But Carey knows that all of that is only secondary to P.K. as long as he gets to help others for Christmas. Whatever he does at home, he makes sure his surprise for the kids at the children’s hospital is even better and bigger. He has the biggest heart Carey has ever seen in anyone, and he always wants to make the Christmas holidays as magical as possible for these kids and their families. Carey himself is happy to hang back and be the sounding board for P.K.’s ideas. He cares for these kids, too. It’s hard not to with PK telling him about them so much, but the Christmas surprise is P.K.’s thing and Carey’s better off supporting it away from the spotlight.

Besides, if Carey takes care of organising their Christmas at home, P.K. has one thing less to worry about. And well, if Carey’s Christmas plans tend to involve enough time for them to actually take a breather that’s probably for the best.


End file.
